


Teach You Something New.

by lizibabes



Series: glam bingo [17]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt unrequited pining for Dark bingo, AU: tutoring for Glam bingo and loss of control for kink bingo. It's senior year and Tommy needs some help passing some classes and Tommy has been pining over his tutor Adam for a long time, but will they ever do more than study together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach You Something New.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> This fic is a part of what will be called the highschool verse. I'm not sure how many parts there will be yet. This whole verse is a late birthday present to woowoobaby, I would have gotten to it sooner, but I've been working on a lot of challenges. I really hope it was worth the wait.

Unrequited pining, he circles the word in his text book over and over again until the edges of the letters are covered over. Adam sat next to him, doesn't notice, but then Adam never notices. Tommy has been pining over Adam ever since Adam started tutoring him, so they're sat on his patio, out back of his house, reading the notes Adam has given him, trying to act like he's not watching Adam. It's such a fucking cliché, student falls for his tutor, but it's not that ridiculous. They are both eighteen, both seniors in high school and Adam is actually gay. Tommy has a bad habit of crushing on straight guys, so at least he's not pining after a straight guy. But Tommy isn't sure his tutor even knows that Tommy is out, no matter how many hints he's dropped during his tutoring sessions, it's been months and nothing.

　

Adam is kind, he's smart, he's helpful and he doesn't make Tommy feel like an idiot for needing a little help. Adam being a good guy just makes him pine all the harder. If Adam was some kind of stuck up asshole it might be easier to get rid of his crush. His friends keep telling him to ask Adam out, but he can't. Adam is this cool confident guy, awesome GPA, head of the drama club and lead in every musical. He's tall and broad in ways that Tommy's Mom has always said could happen to him, but he's still short and slight at eighteen, so he doubts it. Adam towers over him, all dark hair, piercing blue eyes and killer smile. Adam is hot and sexy and confident and there is no way he wants Tommy. He's a quiet little metal head who needs help passing his classes if he wants to graduate. He'd slaked off a lot in the past, but he's trying now. Ever since he came to a compromise with his parents, he'll go to college, if he can study music. 

　

This pining shit was not what he'd had planned when he signed up for tutoring. He'd thought he'd get some mousy little geek who would look at all the metal in his ears and his band shirts and think he was some kind of stoner loser. Adam doesn't do that, he treats Tommy like a friend, has from the start and it makes Tommy want him more. He wants to scribble all over those damn words, unrequited pining, because it's all very well to have that shit in books, but having it in real life sucks.

　

"You look frustrated, need a break?" Adam asks.

　

"Yeah, maybe," It's not like he can say he's frustrated over Adam, not the material. He might be pining like a loser, but no one needs to know that. Well Mike knows and Dave and Sutan, but they see through all his bullshit, always do.

　

"Put are feet in the pool?" Tommy suggests, because he knows Adam likes it and he can get a look at Adam's legs. 

　

"Sounds like a good idea," Adam nods. They are both in shorts and they kicked off their shoes at the front door, so all they have to do is wonder over, sit on the edge of the pool and stick their feet and lower legs into the pool.

　

"So I kind of heard a rumor about you. It has nothing to do with tutoring, but we're friends right, so I can say something?" Adam says, he looks nervous, fidgety and Tommy is nervous right away. Maybe his tutor has heard about Tommy's crush somehow and now he's going to let Tommy down gently. It's not like Tommy's out to many people and he's never had a real boyfriend, why in the hell would Adam want him?

　

"Yeah, you're my friend as well as my tutor. You can say something that's not about tutoring if you want," Tommy just hopes it's not about pining either.

　

"I heard someone say you were gay and I figured maybe that's why you didn't want people to know I was tutoring you. So that people didn't think you were gay because you were hanging around with me," Adam says. He sounds shy and embarrassed and Tommy doesn't know if he should be relieved that this isn't about him pining.

　

"Um, no, I didn't want people to know I needed tutoring. I didn't want people to think I was stupid. I get enough dumb blonde jokes as it is," Tommy says honestly.

　

"So we don't meet in secret because you're ashamed to be seen around me?" Adam asks.

　

"No, I promise it's not that," Tommy says, accidentally bumping his leg against Adam's in the cool water, but it's okay, Adam just nudges him back.

　

"Thanks, I had to ask. I didn't think you were a homophobe or anything, I just, it's high school, people care about their reputations," Adam shrugs.

　

"I don't care about mine," Tommy says and thinking it's now or never. He decides to say fuck it, he can't just keep pining over Adam. He needs to take the opening he's been giving. " I am gay, by the way," Tommy says softly.

　

"Really?" Adam says.

　

"Yeah, really. Not a lot of people know and I've never dated a guy, but I'm really sure that I'm gay," Tommy says, feeling nervous, because everyone he told before kind of already knew, so it wasn't as hard and he wasn't pining over anyone he told.

　

"Wow, I didn't guess," Adam actually looks surprised.

　

"I wear makeup," Tommy points out.

　

"So do some straight guys," Adam shrugs.

　

"You can check my browser history, definitely gay dude, like really gay," Tommy says, running his fingers through his hair nervously.

　

"That's, I guess I should have noticed the lack of girlfriend. I mean, you're too hot to not have a girlfriend," Adam says and then he blushes and Tommy can feel his own face heating up. He's been pining over Adam for months, thinking Adam couldn't be interested and now Adam says he's hot? It's the best thing he's heard in months.

　

"I can't be that hot. I've never had a boyfriend," Tommy shrugs.

　

"I've only had one and it wasn't serious. Have you ever tried asking a guy out, instead of waiting for them to ask you?" Adam ask, not looking at Tommy, just sitting there, watching his feet as they swirl in the cool water.

　

"I'm kind of shy, nervous around hot guys really, so I kind of pine and do nothing," Tommy admits.

　

"Why are you shy, you're hot and funny, you're a really nice guy and you're cute as hell. Anyone would be lucky to get to be your first," Adam says softly and Tommy glances at Adam's hand, set on the tile right by Tommy and he takes a breath, moving his hand a little, till his fingers just nudge Adam's and then Adam moves his hand till it's resting over Tommy's and Adam's hand is so much bigger than his.

　

"I've been pining over you for months, like since the start of last year," Tommy admits.

　

"Pining? Really?" Adam says with a faint smile.

　

"Unrequited and all that shit. I never thought you'd want me, so like do you?" Tommy asks.

　

"I've been pining too, because I thought you were straight, so yeah, unrequited pining on this side too," Adam says, rubbing his fingers over Tommy's hand.

　

"So, um, can we stop that, the pining? Can we give tutoring a miss for the day?" Tommy asks and Adam answers by leaning in and kissing him, it's soft and light and when Tommy tries to move closer he topples, falling right into the fucking pool. When he swims to the surface Adam is laughing a little.

　

Tommy swims back to the edge, pouting up at Adam. He's soaking wet and the pool is kind of cold even though it's a really hot day. He swims in front of Adam, pushing between his legs, making sure to rub his wet hands up Adam's legs, over his thighs and up onto his stomach. Adam shrieks, but he doesn't really try to pull away, so Tommy ups his game, sliding his hands up inside Adam's T-shirt onto his stomach and then his chest, making Adam yelp.

　

"You're really cold," Adam complains.

　

"The waters nice," Tommy says. He's getting used to it. He runs his hand a little higher, feeling bold he rubs a finger over Adam's nipple, the cold and his touch making it harden.

　

"What happened to shy?" Adam asks, sounding breathless.

　

"Wasn't getting me anywhere. I've been pining for you and now I think I've kind of lost control," Tommy admits.

　

"No more unrequited pining, totally agree there, but ah, I'm meant to be tutoring you and you're all wet and, did I mention you're wet? You look really good," Adam babbles.

　

"No more tutoring, not today, we'll do it later. You got anything in your pockets?" Tommy asks.

　

"No," Adam says, sounding wary. 

　

"Then get in the pool," Tommy says, wrapping his kind of cold arms around Adam. He's been pining for months, now he knows Adam likes him? Well he's thinking about getting a little bit of experience.

　

"What? In my clothes?" Adam asks.

　

"I like the water and I want to see you wet, too," Tommy asks, making big eyes, pleading a little.

　

Adam slips into the water and Tommy crowds in close, his feet can reach the floor here and he presses Adam to the side of the pool. He's losing control, he's controlled himself the whole time he's been pining for Adam, months of secret tutoring meetings.

　

"You look good wet," Tommy says happily and Adam kisses him. It's hot and wet and Tommy melts against Adam's chest. He's not only lost control, but he is handing it over to Adam, their wet bodies melded together under the water, both of them a little hard even though the water is kind of cold and Tommy lets Adam kiss him till he is breathless and starting to shake from the cold.

　

"You're shivering," Adam says softly, his mouth still brushing against Tommy's lips.

　

"I'm cold," Tommy admits.

　

"Need to warm you up. I don't want you to get sick, you're not missing the test I've been tutoring you for," Adam says reasonably, but his hands move down to cup Tommy's ass.

　

Any control he might have had leaves him at that touch and he surges in to kiss Adam again before dragging Adam to the stairs so they can climb at the pool. Once they're out of the pool, he starts stripping, watching Adam's eyes go wide and his mouth hangs open in shock.

　

"I'm not going to warm up in wet clothes," Tommy points out and Adam closes his mouth, but his eyes don't leave Tommy's body.

　

"Oh my God, you're really not shy at all are you?" Adam asks.

　

"Sick of pining, sick of waiting. I know you like me now, so control and shyness have kind of gone out of the window," Tommy says and as he drops his shorts to the ground, he thinks Adam loses his own self control. 

　

Adam doesn't bother undressing, he just pulls Tommy into his arms, kissing him on the mouth while his hands wander all over Tommy's body. He's never been touched like this, it's almost scary, but in a thrilling, exciting way.

　

"We could warm up in the shower?" Tommy suggests, pulling out of the kiss and raising his eyebrows and he's pretty sure that Adam gets that Tommy doesn't just want a warm shower.

　

"And you tell me you're not smart? Bullshit, that idea is genius," Adam says, grinning that megawatt smile and it makes Tommy's stomach flip. This is the first time he's done more than kiss a guy. The first time he's been naked around one and it should be way scarier than it is, but the whole time he'd been doing the unrequited pining thing, he had been thinking about this, what he would do with Adam if he got the chance. This has been building for months and he really has lost all control. Adam strips out of his clothes and Tommy can't help staring for a while before taking Adam's hand to lead him to the bathroom.

　

Adam has a good body and he's big and Tommy can't control his excitement. He's not sure if he's ready for things to go all the way, but he's more than into the idea of trying out a few of the bases that come before a home run. He manages to control himself on the way to the bathroom, but the moment the bathroom door shuts, he has to kiss Adam again and he is so glad that they do his tutoring sessions at his house, because it means he gets to do stuff like this with Adam. If he'd lost control like this in the library, it wouldn't have gone well. But then if Adam had been tutoring him anywhere but at home, he doesn't think Adam would have brought up rumors about Tommy's sexuality.

　

Eventually they do manage to get into the shower and under the warm spray. By that time they are both rock hard and words like unrequited pining have no place here, with them and tutoring is the last thing on Tommy's mind. He has Adam in his shower, wet and warm, kissing him, pressing him against the cool tiles and then Adam's hand is circling his cock, jerking him slowly and Tommy moans loud enough to be heard over the water, because he has never had someone else's hand on his cock and Adam's hands are fucking huge. Figuring if Adam is okay with touching below the waist line Tommy lets his own hands wander, one of them finding Adam's cock, big and hot with blood, cut unlike Tommy's and he can't help but feel out the difference, water and pre-come making it easy for him to slide his hand over Adam's cock. A part of him thinks why the hell did he wait so long to do this, because losing control with Adam feels great, but he knows that maybe months ago it wouldn't have gone like this, they hardly knew each other before the tutoring. Adam had just been a hot guy then, now they know each other and Adam is so much more than hot.

　

Adam's soapy hand runs down his back, to his ass and Tommy goes still, a little nervous. He might have lost control of the lust he's been holding in, but he's not sure about Adam touching him there. Adam must feel him stiffen, because his hands go still, both the one on Tommy's cock and the one resting on his ass cheek, fingers curled into the crack a little, Tommy stops moving his hand as well, standing there as warm water runs over them both, but he doesn't think it's the water that's making him flush, no it's the fire Adam has sparked inside him that makes him glow. 

　

"I'm not, I won't try to fuck you. I'm not sure if I'm ready for that," Adam says softly and Tommy almost doesn't hear him over the water. 

　

"Cool, me neither, so you weren't trying to touch my ass?" Tommy asks confused.

　

"I was, I, ah, want to finger you, while I jerk you off, it feels amazing. I wanted to see how you would look," Adam says, flushing slightly and not from the warm water. It's kind of adorable and he's glad that Adam is the guy who he's doing this with, a guy who doesn't make him feel stupid, not when he's tutoring him and not now. He feels comfortable in Adam's arms and he doesn't want to take back control.

　

"Do it, I want you to," Tommy says firmly, because he wants to feel this with Adam. It's crazy and reckless, he's never done anything like this, but he wants it. He doesn't want to pine for Adam from afar. He want's to feel Adam touching him, wants Adam to make him lose all control.

　

Adam kisses him again, lips slick from the water and Tommy starts jerking off Adam again before Adam starts as well. Adam is bigger than him, but touching him like this isn't that different. He likes it, likes the feel of Adam in his hand and when Adam's fingers lightly brush against his asshole he moans, bucking into Adam's hand. He's done this to himself, once or twice, but Adam had big hands, Tommy should know, he stares at them enough during his tutoring sessions. His fingers are bigger than Tommy's but the first one still goes in pretty easy, it stretches Tommy more than one finger normally would and it goes deeper, rubbing right over his prostate on the first thrust and Tommy knows he won't be able to control himself. He's going to lose it way too fast, be he doesn't care because it all feels so good and it's made even better by the fact that it is Adam.

　

By the time Adam is pumping two fingers inside of him Tommy doesn't know if he should thrust forward into Adam's hand on his cock or back on the fingers in his ass. He thinks he's probably doing both and it is taking all of his will power and concentration to keep his hand moving on Adam as the water runs all over them and he has no control over his body, it is completely lost and he can't even stop kissing Adam long enough to warn that he's about to come, it just hits him, wave after wave of pleasure, his come spilling over Adam's hand and being washed away in seconds. Tommy groans into the kiss, holding onto Adam tight with the hand not on Adam's cock, because he feels totally boneless. If this is what a hand job and fingering does to him, he doesn't know how he'll live through sex, his brain will fry, that's for sure. 

　

It's not long before Adam's control slips and he's coming, his hips thrusting in a jerkier way than they had when Adam was rolling his hips, thrusting almost lazily and it's good to see Adam just as desperate as he is, coming hard, muffling his moan against Tommy's neck and he can't help grinning like a fool when he hears Adam saying his name.

　

They let the shower clean away the mess they have made of each other before shutting it off and stepping out. They help each other towel off and it takes twice as long as it should because they keep groping and kissing each other. He feels totally comfortable being naked around Adam, being touched by him. He'd always thought going through his firsts would be really scary, but maybe not with Adam. They have to put Adam's clothes in the dryer, Tommy just collects up his wet stuff and puts on something new, leaving Adam in nothing but a towel, it's a nice view. Luckily Adam's clothes dry quickly and by the time Tommy's Mom comes home, they are both back out by the pool again, Adam tutoring him about the stuff they are doing for English literature. Tommy can't help it, he flicks back to the page with unrequited pining on it and he crosses the two words out, because they are not something he needs anymore. 

　

Adam has already offered to come and 'tutor' him again tomorrow. Tommy can't wait. He's sure he's going to learn plenty of new things from and with Adam. Learning has never been so much fun.

　

The End.


End file.
